Naughty
by LovelyBowie
Summary: Freaky Fred finds a peeking interest
1. Chapter 1

**A little story inspired by a drawing I saw on deviant art (.com/art/Freaky-Fred-and-a-New-Friend-73126231) I loved the pic so much I just had to make something ^.^**

**I obviously don't own Freaky Fred or his little friend (who is btw Rin Lockhart) I just hope the person who made her doesn't hate me :\**

**Enjoy!**

**Naughty**

She was odd when she first approached me, but I knew from looking at her the first time that she could be …naughty.

From the dress she wore to the scarf dangling lifelessly from her neck she was different from any other female I'd ever encountered. Her pale skin in contrast to her dark locks and the wide bobbing of the petticoat underneath her dress was entrancing and lured me even more into her presence making me feel… naughty.

She first came up to me the day after I was walking in the street contemplating my last visit to the nice young men in their clean white coats. Ha ha how that visit was nice and …refreshing.

She glanced at me and her big green eyes ever so delicate stole my bleeding heart. I couldn't help myself from feeling… naughty. I started to follow her when I noticed her turn the corner of the block. I stopped and pressed the tips of my fingers together and smiled.

I turned slowly and began following her all the while thinking of things so… naughty I almost frightened myself.

Thinking of how long her scarf was and the striped pattern made me want to wrap myself in it. Her curled ebon locks haunting my thoughts as I followed. She stopped at a large gate with the word "Lockhart" she stopped and pulled a large skeleton key out of her dress pocket and began to open the enormous padlock.

I continued walking stealing glances at her from the corner of my eye feeling extremely… naughty.

Looking up I could see the home, I suppose, that she was going to, a large old mansion with a winding labyrinth of tall trimmed bushes and a few sculpted trees standing out in some areas and a very gloomy look to it. Just the sight made me feel very… naughty.

I returned to my little humble abode sitting down on ever flat and multipurpose bed/table/desk/kitchen counter thinking my very naughty thoughts of the girl I saw earlier. Her image never left my brain. What I saw in that small girl was everything that made me feel… naughty.

I pulled out my clippers and stared at the empty wall in front of me. I plugged it in and turned it on, ah the lovely sound of the small engine inside making the blade vibrate enough to cut through ever so thin follicles.

The next morning I walked to the gate I last saw the girl and lucky enough she was just leaving, for a walk it seemed, she didn't have anything in her hands or seem to be in a hurry. I began to follow her. She turned slightly, I believe she began to notice me since the beginning but was barely making it obvious that she knew, the bright green eye that was exposed to me grew wide as she began to walk faster.

I continued following her until she began to slow down near a park bench that we had so nonchalantly passed over four times in our rotation of the park. I made no real effort to make myself invisible to her while I followed knowing full well that she knew I was there, why bother I was already feeling extra naughty.

She stopped finally and sat down looking up at me as I kept walking and slowed to the next bench and sat down. My head up in the air and my long arms stretched with my palms on my knees occasionally glancing at her.

She pulled a doll and a small pair of scissors out of her dress pocket. My heart clenched as I could no longer just glance, but stare at the entrancing spectacle before me. She was shaping and cutting the dolls hair with fast and precise snips.

Right then and there I knew I was in love and that anything this girl could do would never change that. It made me feel irrevocably… naughty.

She stopped her performance and stared back at me. She stood up and walked in my direction looking intently at me. I could not move even if I wanted to her emerald stare held me in my place. When she finally reached me she held out the doll and scissors with expectant jewels.

My stare moved from her eyes to the scarf around her neck that was lightly wrapped around her arms and seemed to be waving slightly even though there was no wind at the moment. I took the doll and scissors from her and began cutting slowly and then wildly at the yarn locks of the small figure. The feeling of being watched just made it all the more better.

My previous escapades left me with only one spectator and they soon became the small doll in my hands victims to my insatiable naughty feelings.

When I finally felt that I was done which left the doll with little more than one small yarn hair left. My eyes wide and wild looked back up at the girl and finding and unexpected expression on her face. Admiration and awe were plastered to her face and a large smile that looked like it could have been cut out of her original mouth with a pair of some sharp object, mmm naughty.

She hopped into my lap and grabbed the doll from my hand. She cuddled into my shoulder and looked at my hand work. He gaze moved to mine and she said "Wonderful". A wicked little smile crept onto my face and the only thought that came to mind was…

Naughty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I thought of some more for this fic so if you like comment and if you like the last one tell me I believe I'm horrible at fics to give me feedback pls.

**Wonderful**

Ah, my morning walk. I only hope to see that… wonderful man again. Hmm, he seemed quite interesting.

Dear, at first I thought he was going to leap on me and take my belongings, but as I kept walking he seemed to be content with just watching me walk. I do wish he would have come up to me and spoke, I believe that would have been wonderful.

The look in his eyes seemed to tell me that he was quite disturbed and needed a friend, and I know that I could be that friend if he would have me. His wonderful golden locks looked ever a stray no matter what was done with them. I would love to run my hands through it.

Oh my, he's here, joy. I just hope he keeps after me I feel like playing a bit of cat and mouse if he'll keep up. I turn my head back once in a while to see if he is still behind me and notice he's keeping good pace.

After my fourth turn around the park I decided to stop and sit maybe do a bit of light grooming on my little Ann. As I pull her and my lovely little scissors out I see the look on the man's face change, he seems quite enthralled with my actions since I pulled her out.

I began to snip and cut at her hair not quite pleased at all with what she was made with. Changing her image whenever I could was always something that relaxed me at anytime.

His stare became an outright gawking when I finally decided I could do no more to her. I began to contemplate that maybe he would like to try grooming her some, he did seem interested enough. Slowly I stood and walked over to him.

When I reached him he was staring wide-eyed at me while I held out my scissors and Ann to him. His gazed lowered to my neck which was encased in my beloved scarf of many years.

Finally he grabbed my peace treaty and began to indulge. He was amazing, his hand expertly cut with amazing precision and absolute passion.

I could see in his eyes that he had done this before, but his mannerisms showed that he had never really had any audience before it made me feel quite honored and wonderful.

Finally as his hands slowed he lifted his head with a very feral look in his face and I could not help, but feel I was in the presence of someone of great passion and intrigue. I could tell my adoration and awe was very explicit, because his face changed to that of a wild grin as if he had very wonderful thoughts in mind. I could not help myself but leap into him lap and embrace him.

I would be his apprentice and his love, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt it too. I cuddled into his shoulder to examine his masterpiece and I could feel his arms embrace me all accepting and loving.

I would be his and he mine, it was almost hard to believe that I would finally find what I had been looking for. It was all just too…

Wonderful.


End file.
